Draco's Sin
by doulike14
Summary: Draco from the summer before 6th year to after Voldy's death. He falls for a girl who's life is as troubled as his. Voldy doesn't understand teens, or love. I stink at summaries, but the story's good. Rated T to be safe, might be M later. Please Review!
1. Mystery in a Muggle Field

_**This starts before Draco's 6th year at Hogwarts. I decided just because he has to kill Dumbledore, it doesn't mean he has to go without a social life. **_

_**Disclaimer~ I don't own Harry Potter or anything in this story that is Harry Potter, JK Rowling owns it all. :(**_

_**I like to dawdle, this is just a starter chapter, the next won't waste so much time.**_

_**__________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Draco**_

Draco sits on the bleachers, watching the muggles play their games. HIs mother is too distressed to care, His aunt is off helping the Dark Lord do who knows what, and His father was busy sitting in Azkaban. So he gets to sit and watch muggles for a change.

He honestly doesn't get why they enjoy running and jumping so much. He'd seen them run on one of the stretches of the "track" going as fast as they could, and then jump over bars that they put in the way. Then they'd run around the track 2 times, or 4 times, some times only half the track. He watched them run down a strip of paved ground, then jump into sand. They jumped over a bar, that they put higher every time they jumped. They threw something that looked like a bludger in another area, aswell as a disk thing. There was no apparent order. He supposed it was a practice, there were so few of the muggles. He'd seen this field covered in muggles once, like these events were quidditch or something.

He was watching a bunch of muggle girls throw the bludger thing, not nearly as far as the boys, he noticed. They didn't look like the ones running and jumping, they were stockier, more upper body strength. Some looked like runners, they didn't throw so far as the others. He started taking in appearances. Throwing currently was a short, stocky blonde, then a tall, gangly red head. Bleuh, she could pass as a Weasley. A brunette with bushy hair, and a vertical disability was looking at someone with obvious hate. He found who she was staring at, a leggy blonde, who was chatting with an equally leggy brunette. Huh, not all muggles were ugly apparently. He continues on. The next girl was bouncing up and down like a crazy person, laughing with another girl. Her friend looked amused at her friends joy, she was making a face that was a cross between a smile and a smirk. A happy smirk though. he stared at her mouth, pale pink lips, smiling so easily. He studied the rest of her face. Pale skin, straight nose, dark eyes currently filled with laughter. Her hair nearly went down to her waist, curling and twisting, it was a dark brown. She wore a baggy t-shirt, and shorts. Nice legs he noted. Yes, not all of them are ugly.

She threw her not-bludger and went back to her friend. She tripped and fell on her butt. Her friend laughed and held out her hand to help her up. She crossed her eyes and made a face. Draco couldn't help it, he laughed. She glances at him, sticks her tongue out, and goes back to her friend. Draco rolls his eyes and goes to watch the runners, who were now jumping multiple bars.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was setting, the muggles were packing, and he still sat on the bleachers. He swung his around to see the girl from earlier. She's wearing a dark gray sweatshirt now, she looks like it's freezing, but it's only just started cooling down. He smiles at her. She is pretty, for a muggle, he thinks, and he starts thinking of excuses to leave, if she wants him to stay. His thoughts freeze though with the words that come out of her mouth.

"Hey Malfoy. Never took you as someone who liked to watch muggles."

He stared at her, he couldn't place her. She suddenly looked familiar. He could've asked, but he didn't.

"Hi." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, see you later, Malfoy." She smirked, like she knew something he didn't, and

left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**And what does she know?!?!?! Read on *spooky voice* **_


	2. Potions with a little Mystery mixed in

_**... And what does she know?!?!**_

_**Disclaimer: JK Rowling still owns Harry Potter and I still own nothing :(**_

_**This chapter starts much later on, after school starts at Hogwarts.**_

_**ps bear with me, i am taking liberties with the plot line**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Draco**_

Draco sat in Potions, doodling absent mindedly on a piece of parchment. Pansy was taking notes for him. His gaze wandered around the room and came to rest on a girl sitting across the room from him. She had pale skin, pale pink lips, and dark eyes. Draco sat straight up. It was the girl from the muggle field. He stared at her, picking apart her appearance. No, it wasn't her, the dark hair was straight, and cut to just longer than shoulder length. Then again it wasn't illegal to get a haircut, he thought. But he'd seen this girl before, she was one of Pansy's friends, how could he of not recognized her? It must of been the hair, she must wear it differently for school. He thought of the long curling hair, then the mystery girl. Pansy's friends stared at him frequently, but rarely spoke to him. The girl across the room was definitely one of them now that Draco recalled from his memory. She was one of the one who always was looking away when he was looking. The girl from the field had come right up to him. That could be Pansy's protectiveness, he supposed. Whenever Pansy wasn't immediately in his vicinity, he was generally swarmed with girls, when she was there it was kept to a dull roar. He'd have to ask Pansy about her, or maybe Blaise. His best mate would probably take the questions better than Pansy would, he knew that was for sure. He stared at the girls again. She was wearing Slytherin robes, how did he not know who she was? He needed to pay more attention that was a definite. He glanced up at Slughorn how was still chattering on about some charm diluter. Class would be over soon and he'd be able to talk to Blaise at Quidditch practice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh?" Blaise glanced over at Draco as they got ready for Quidditch.

"I said, do you know a Slytherin girl, about yay high, with dark brown hair and pale skin.?"

"Oh wow Draco, really descriptive, do you know how many Slytherin girls look just like that?"

Blaise rolled his eyes at Draco's impatience.

"Does she have any classes with us?"

"Yeah, she has Potions with us. She sits next to Crabbe."

"So why didn't you just ask Crabbe?!" Blaise looked at him, exasperated.

"Crabbe's got dung for brains that's why."

Blaise shut his eyes, thinking momentarily.

"Her name begins with an H."

"That's it?"

"Hey, you didn't even know she existed."

"So?"

Blaise gave up.

"Let's go, or before we know it practice will be over."

-------------

And so they went to practice, but all Draco could think of was the girl.

__________________________________________________________________________

_**Yes ? No? Tell me what you think! Review! I know I said I would get to the point soon, so it'll happen in the next chap or so, and if I have my way Malfoy might actually be heroic.**_

_**Just a little.**_


	3. Quidditch Thoughts

_**I don't own Harry Potter, or anything Harry Potter in this story, but I'm sure JK Rowling will leave it to me as inheritance. ;P**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Draco**_

Draco checked his schedule, but he didn't have Potions again until Monday. He went through Friday checking every face in each of his classes, but to no avail. After classes he met Blaise, again, to talk about the match against Hufflepuff, taking place later on in the evening.

"So who's on Hufflepuff team this year?" Draco spoke to Blaise, who was planning strategies in his head for the match.

"Um, Zacharias Smith, and a couple of his blokes are their Chasers, their seeker's some 5th year girl, really small and fast." At this point Blaise looked at Draco, as if to ingrain the fact Draco had to be even better at seeking because of it.

"And get this," Blaise grinned, "Their beaters, one of them is this big, hulking mass, it's amazing the broom can even lift him off the ground, he's as big as Crabbe, with no coordination. And the other," Blaise's grin widened, "is a girl."

Draco snorted.

"What is she, a wall kinda thing?" He sniggered.

"Nope, man, she's a frickin' pixie. She must of been trying out to be a Chaser and they just decided she'd work as a Beater. She doesn't look like she can hit at all." Blaise grinned.

"The game's in the bag. If their Seeker doesn't get ahead of you." Blaise gave Draco a meaningful look.

"I won't Blaise, jeez."

Draco knew he was a good Seeker, he just needed to keep focused. And not be distracted by anything but one particular small, shiny object. Blaise was his best mate, but when it came to Quidditch, he was captain, any failing on Draco's part meant about a week of incessant badgering. They walked down to the pitch. The day was perfect conditions for Quidditch, almost no clouds, dry, and only a breeze. Of course that meant it'd be easier for Hufflepuff as well, but Slytherin had more game. And they played dirty, that helped too. Crabbe and Goyle had absolutely no talent as Beaters, but the fact that they were up in the air was enough to keep most bludgers from flying at him, and occasionally they managed to use their brute strength to knock a well aimed Bludger into the opposing team. If they couldn't do that, they simply "accidently" swung their bats at another player. Draco smirked.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Short chap I know, the next one will be much longer. Review PLEASE!!! :D**_


	4. Good Beater, Bad Bludger

_**First, thank you to Melora, A, and Cherrybell for my first reviews, you guys are great! : )**_

_**Second, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter... which means I don't :(**_

_**Italicised non bold: Draco's thoughts (you won't see many *smirk*)**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

Draco walked out into the sunlight with the rest of the Slytherins, squinting. The Hufflepuffs were already out on the pitch waiting for them. Draco surveyed them with a look of disdain, particularly Zacharias Smith, who's straw colored hair was already looking messy. The two teams lined up, and the Bludgers and Snitch were released as Madam Hooche blew her whistle; the Quaffle was tossed up, and the two teams kicked off. Blaise immediately caught the Quaffle and streaked off toward Hufflepuff goal posts. Draco began searching for the Snitch. The Hufflepuff Seeker did the same, and they circled the pitch. Draco was determined to stay focused, and a Bludger seemingly came out of nowhere. He had to swerve as it swang back around at him. He looked angrily around and saw the girl Beater, looking pleased. He stared at her for a fraction of a second before she whipped around and began chasing the other Bludger. He'd have to be more careful, if a Bludger had already come close to hitting this early in the match, there would probably be more. Until Crabbe and Goyle fixed the other team. Draco searched the air and found their hulking masses dealing with what looked like Huflepuff's other beater.

"Oi, are you looking for the bloody Snitch or not?!?" Blaise yelled as he flew past Draco.

"I am!" Draco yelled back indignantly. It'd been twenty minutes since the match started with no sign of the Snitch. He flew down to Hufflepuff's end of the Pitch only to fly straight into none other than Zacharias Smith.

"Bloody watch where you're going Malfoy!"

"You watch where you're going Smith!" Malfoy turned his broom and started circling once more.

"_50-30 Slytherin" _

Damn. He flew around searching for the Snitch.

"Draco find the damn thing before their beater kills us!" Blaise was dodging another bludger as he yelled this. The girl Beater had flown out of the sun.

"What happened to the other one?!"

"Crabbe and Goyle took care of him, he'll be in the Hospital Wing for a week outta fear. They can't touch this one though!" Blaise took off as the Quaffle was passed to him. The girl Beater followed him, her braid whipping out behind her. Draco watched as Goyle desperately tried to knock a Bludger at her. The Bludger flew at her with the power of Goyle's brute strength behind it, she simply beat it in the direction of Blaise, who promptly screamed.

"Goyle, don't give the bloody things to her!"

"_Slytherin in possession, another Bludger and Smith has the Quaffle. He shoots and is blocked by the Slytherin Keeper. Smith shoots again and--" _The commentator was cut short, Hufflepuff had scored, the game was tied.

Draco saw the Hufflepuff Seeker watching him, she couldn't find the bloody Snitch either. Draco continued circling, arranged a look of what he hoped looked like determination on his face, and threw himself into a nosedive. The other Seeker followed suit.

_"The Slytherin Seeker's seen the Snitch!"_

Draco continued speeding towards the ground, the Hufflepuff followingly him blindly. He pulled out, so close to the ground he could see blades of grass beneath him. The Hufflepuff pulled out, nearly hitting the ground, she was shaking from the fright of nearly colliding with the ground. He glared at her angrily, wishing she had down him the favor of hitting the ground. She cringed away at his glare and began circling again, far away from him. Draco circled again and again, but there was no sign of the Snitch. Down at Slytherin's end of the pitch Draco heard shouting. He swerved around, glad for the break.

He swerved around into Zacharias Smith, who had the Quaflle, and was being closely guarded by the Beater girl. Their brooms criss-crossed and they slammed into eachother. The Beater girl came around behind Draco as Smith and he pulled out of the collision, it unnerved Draco that she was that close. He faced Smith, who he hoped would let it drop: Smith didn't though. He'd dropped the Quaffle when they'd smashed into eachother, and he was mad. The Quaffle was now in Slytherin possession, but Draco could feel the Beater girl hovering behind him. He desperately hoped no Beaters came anywhere near, but then Smith took care of that worry for him. He took the bat from her hands and was currently brandishing it at Draco to aid his yells, which were being lost in the wind: the wind was picking up as he sat on his broom. Draco was about to tell Smith to shove it when he saw Smith's eyes widen in shock, at the same time hearing a horrific crunching noise and feeling what felt like a pat on the back of the head.

He turned to see the Beater girl, withdrawing her arm to her chest, looking like she was going to pass out. She hovered for a few seconds, and slumped on her broom. Draco moved forward, and she was hit again, pushed from her broom. She dropped ten feet before anyone reacted. There were screams from the crowd as they realized what was happening. _Don't let her fall you, stupid idiot! _He dived, catching her bridal style. Her eyes were rolled up in the back of her head. He shifted her in his arms, and she gasped in pain. Her broken arm was over her chest, from the sound of her breathing she had broken ribs from the second hit. A Bludger came around forcing Draco to jerk out of the way. He heard Snape's magically amplified voice, "To the Hospital Wing Mr. Malfoy!" Like he needed telling. As he reached the doors to the wing, Professor Flitwicked flicked his wand at the doors and they swung open. Draco hopped off his broom clumsily, now running towards the doors. Crunch. The Bludger had come around and hit the girl's leg. It sounded like it had shattered her knee cap. She let out a strangled scream at the pain before completely passing out. He ran faster, he could feel blood coming from the area of her broken rib. Draco heard a swishing noise before hearing another crunching noise, this time he creid out in pain. The Bludger had broken his elbow. The world spinning, he turned his head, wretching away from the girl. He couldn't keep holding her like this. He made it into the castle, turning right sharply into the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey was sitting in her chair and gasped as she saw the two teens. Draco placed the Beater girl in a bed and then passed out, vaguely hoping he fell back into the bed behind him.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**...So? What do you think?!?! Questions? Review and ask!!!!!**_


	5. Worried Thoughts

_**I left you hanging a little at the end of the last chap, sorry. :) Questions will be answered... eventually. (rolls eyes) I hear you sighing, alright, on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter I own not**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Draco woke up in the Hospital Wing, his arm stiff and sore. It was night, the wing was lit with torches though, so not too late. He sat up, taking in his surroundings groggily. There was a bottle of SkeleGro on the table next to his bed, he was in a hospital gown, his arm was bandaged, the aching was probably the SkeleGro doing its work. Madame Pomfrey, was moving her wand back and forth over a girl in the bed next to his. He focused his eyes, becoming more awake. Madame Pomfrey's expression was grim, she stared at the girl with a look of worry in her eyes. Draco remembered why he was in the Hospital Wing.

"Is she all right?"

Madame Pomfrey started a bit, and looked up at him.

"Good to see you awake Mr. Malfoy. Do me a favor and take another dose of SkeleGro."

She waved her wand at the bottle, and a small glass appeared with a dose of SkeleGro with a cup of water. He took the nasty medicine, shuddering at its taste, and quickly swigged the water. He turned to Madame Pomfrey again.

"Is she alright?" He asked more forcefully this time.

Madame Pomfrey sighed before answering.

"I've had to vanish most of the bones in her left arm, aswell as one of her ribs, and her right kneecap. She'll be fine in a few days. You," She looked at him, "will be staying here over night, no fussing. That Bludger shattered your elbow, and the bones are regrowing. You can have pain relieving potion if you need it, and a mild sleeping potion aswell." She pointed to two small,clearly labeled bottles, now sitting next to the SkeleGro.

"I'd also suggest you rest over the weekend, and don't over work your arm, take it easy for at least a week." She turned away, tending to the girl again. Draco rolled on his side.

He had gone out of his way to help someone. Not just anyone, a stranger, someone he didn't even know, worst of all, a Hufflepuff. Ugh, they were almost never pureblood. What would his father say? What would he do? Draco shuddered. Lucius Malfoy might've been sent to Azkaban, but he was not there anymore. The Dark Lord had him fetched after of few months of his being there, his mother had sent Draco the 'good' news. Lucius would kill him if he found out that Draco had saved a muggleborn. Mudblood he meant, not a muggleborn. The Malfoy ways had started wearing off over the summer, with no Lucius, there was no fear of coming across muggles and having to torture them. He'd even watched them play their games. He remembered the mystery girl, he was no closer to finding out her name. Why didn't he just ask? He would, next Potions class, no girl had the right to bother him so, not without effort on her part, and this girl hadn't even done anything. He just didn't know who she was. Yet.

He downed the sleeping potion. After a thought, he downed the pain relieving one too, just so the throb of his arm would not disturb him as he slept.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he slept, Professor Mcgonagall, and Professor Snape came in looking flustered. Madame Pomfrey was watching the girl nervously.

"Has it been taken care of?"

Professor Mcgonagall answered, "Yes, and not easily either, the damn Bludger was hellbent on getiing in here, when they carried the case by it almost broke out. We're going to have to do something with it. This is the second time in four years this has happened to this Bludger, we're lucky this didn't have more serious consequences." She stared solemnly at the two sleeping children. "We are very lucky."

Madame Pomfrey spoke, "Mr. Malfoy is regrowing the bones in his elbow, they were shattered when the Bludger hit him, it's miracle he carried her in here. He'll be fine, and out of here by tomorrow afternoon. Ms. Sin on the otherhand," Madame Pomfrey paused for a moment taking a breath in as she recited the girl's injuries, "Has had her knee cap completely shatttered, as well as having most of the bones in her left hand broken or shattered, her shoulder was dislocated, I don't undersatnd how. And when her rib was broken it caused seriously bleeding, she's on blood replenishing potion for it, aswell as SkeleGro for all of her bones, a heavy pain relieving potion and a heavy sleeping potion. Courtesy of you, Professor," she said, looking at Snape,

"I didn't have anything nearly so strong.", she said, almost dissaprovingly.

"Can either one of you tell me what on earth happened? Sprout was in here earlier but she wasn't at the match. She couldn't tell me."

She looked inquiringly at Snape and Mcgonagall, Mcgonagall almost looked sheepish.

"I was called in to help with the Bludger, I didn't see the whole thing, did you Severus?" Snape had a face that was nearly a smirk.

"As a matter of fact I did. When Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Smith collided, Mr Smith took Ms. Sin's bat and began waving it at Mr Malfoy. I think,", he paused, "that when the Bludger came around Ms. Sin tried to yell at Mr Malfoy to move, but he couldn't hear her over the wind. When yelling failed she stuck her arm out and tried to intercept to the Bludger, putting her force against the Bludger, which is no doubt how her hand shattered and shoulder dislocated. She stayed on her broom and the Bludger came around and hit her, knocking her off her broom. At whick point everyone else started watching." There still wasn't quite a smirk on Snape's face, but there was something triumphant about it.

"Mr Malfoy dove to catch the girl, at which point, I used the announcer's box to tell him to go for the Hospital Wing. I sent a Patronus for you, and started making my way down from the stands, but Minerva can continue from here."

Mcgonagall looked a little haughty as she continued the story, "After Severus did that, Flitwick got the doors open and Mr Malfoy got off his broom and started running, the Bludger cam around and hit the girl's leg, and came around again hitting Mr Malfoy, then he ran in here." Minerva gestured around her, "We shut the doors behind them when we realized the Bludger was trying to follow them into the castle. It's left dents in the door, it was really after them."

Madame Pomfrey had a stricken look on her face, she'd been quiet through the whole story and she now turned to Snape.

"You said you sent a Patronus to me, but I never got one."

Silence.

"What do you mean, Poppy?"

"I mean you sent a bloody Patronus and I didn't get it!" Madame Pomfrey was upset, she never used foul language. Snape looked solemn.

"This is worrying. We will have to look into it. The Bludger was after one of them, Ms Sin or Mr Malfoy or both, and someone was trying to keep help at bay."

More Silence.

"Who do you think the Bludger was after, Severus?" Minerva asked quietly.

"It could have been either, it could have been after Mr Malfoy and Ms Sin got in the way, or possibly the other way around. Either way, no one is to let that Bludger out under any circumstances. And somebody send an owl to Albus, he needs to know."

With that Snape left, followed by Mcgonagall, leaving Madame Pomfrey in silence.


	6. The Morning After

_**How'm I doing? Anyway here's the next chap.**_

_**Disclaimer: When I rule the world, I will own Harry Potter...but it hasn't happened yet. JKR still owns it all. :(**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Draco woke in the morning to someone walking into Hospital Wing. It couldn't be a visiter for him, no one except Pansy visited him, and she squealed. Not quietly either. It must be a visiter for the girl. She was still asleep. Draco sat up and looked at the young man who had walked in. He was tall, and strikingly pale. He had big sapphire eye's that had a starry quality to them. His hair was a shocking white, not white-blonde like Draco's, but a true pure white. He wore Ravenclaw robes, and Draco had to admit, the guy was good looking. His features were pointed, not unlike Draco's and though he looked like a book worm, he didn't have the air of scrawniness that most Ravenclaw's did. He sat down at the end of the girl's bed and sighed. He looked over to Draco, who was staring at him.

"And how do you do, Malfoy?"

"Who're you?"

"Her brother." He pointed to the still sleeping form of the girl.

"And what's your name?"

"Sin." _Not your last name you bum! _Draco couldn't help but be filled with relief though, If she had a brother it almost certainly meant she wasn't muggleborn. Mudblood he meant. And he wasn't sure, but Sin sounded like a familiar name to him.

"What's your first name?"

The young man looked sheepish.

"You first."

"Draco."

The young man looked dissapointed.

"My name's Envy."

Draco snorted.

"Your name is Envy Sin?"

"You can shut up, My name might be tacky, but at least it's not yours."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Draco Malfoy. Are you telling me nobody's ever made fun of you for that?"

"Not since first year, and they shut up pretty quick." Draco glared at Envy.

"What year are you in?"

"7th."

"What year is she in?"

"6th. You should know her, even if she Hufflepuff, I'd say you know her sister, but I can't really know that."

"She has a sister?"

"A twin."

"What house?

"Yours."

Draco now looked at the face of the girl, which faced him now, in the light from the window. He stared. It was the girl from Potions. Envy laughed, Draco's eyes were practically falling out of his head.

"What's her name?"

"Who, her, or her sister?" Envy was enjoying Draco's reaction.

"Both."

"Well, her sister's name is Humility."

Draco snorted.

"Your name is Envy, and you have a sister named Humility?"

Envy got a glint in his eye.

"Yes, and sisters named Chastity, Gula, Charity, Meekness, and Generosity."

Draco gaped.

"You have seven sisters?"

"Well Gen's my twin, and I have six brothers. Lux, Moderation, Greed, Sloth, Zeal, and Wrath."

Draco gaped more, they bred like Weasley's for heaven's sake!

"Are serious? Your mum had that many kids? Did she forget the contraceptive charm, or did she just think birth would be more fun the 14th time around?" Draco stared at Envy.

"We're all twins. My mother was a bit of a nut, truth be told. But she loved us all very much." Envy muttered under his breath, "Well, most of us." His face was dark. Draco found it amazing.

"How did she manage to have seven births? Isn't she a pureblood? My mother miscarried twice before she managed to have me."

At this Envy laughed.

"Do you really think we all have the same father? Mother, yes, dad, no. My mother was married to a pureblood, named Sin. They concieved, and my mum miscarried. She blamed the whole thing on him of course. Pureblood is all good for show, if you're like that.", he glanced at Draco, "but my mum just wanted kids, so she went out and found ways to get some. It wasn't like her husband gave a damn. And she needed something to love, since she couldn't love her husband." Envy lost himself in thought for a second, his starry eyes looking distant, before he looked back at Draco.

"First came Lux and Chastity, then Gula and Mod, Greed and Charity, Sloth and Zeal, which were the first to both be the same gender, then Wrath and Meek, Me and Gen, followed by Humility and her." Envy waved his arm at his sleeping sister. Draco was still finding it hard to believe.

"What's her name, then?"

Envy grinned.

"Don't tell me you can't figure that out, Malfoy, it's not very becoming." Envy smirked.

"Lux and Chastity, Sloth and Zeal? Can't figure out what would go with poor Humility?"

"Pride?" Draco hazarded a guess. Envy's grin widened.

"She hates her name, you're close but that's not it. Throw it at her in the corridor sometime, I'd love to see her reaction." Draco was slightly impatient as he realized it could've been Humility or 'Pride' who spoke to him in the field.

"So how did Humility end up on Slytherin, and she," Draco gestured to 'Pride', "end up on Hufflepuff. Slytherins aren't known for their humility." Envy looked at Draco, and seemed to be deciding something.

"How 'bout this Malfoy, since you are clearly so observant, you tell me." He looked directly into Draco's eyes.

"Stinking Ravenclaw smartass." He glared at Envy, who looked completely amused at Draco's attitude.

Then the girl stirred, before sitting up, gasping in pain and slumping back into her pillow.

"Good morning little sister." Envy said in a mock-singing voice, rolling his eyes at his sister.

"Good morning brother." 'Pride' rolled her eyes dramatically. Her voice was just above a whisper, but Draco could tell it was mostly due to her rib.

"Someone care to give me the damn pain potion, or are you going to make the girl with half of her bones get it?" She stared pointedly at one of the potions on the table between the two beds.

"I need it." She said it plainly.

Envy flicked his wand at the bottle and had it pour out a dose. 'Pride' drank it and laid in silence for a few moments before pulling herself up with right arm.

"So where are my wonderful sisters En'?"

"Gen was here earlier but you were asleep, and you know why Humility isn't here." He glanced at Draco. "I'd've left, but Malfoy here, has been providing entertainment." Draco rolled his eyes, he really did hate not knowing the girl's name.

"In fact, we talked about you. Mr Malfoy wants to know your name. He came close." Envy winked.

'Pride' turned to Malfoy.

"Good Morning to you. What'd you guess?"

Draco was a little confused, what, her name was really that important?

"I guessed Pride."

'Pride' rolled her eyes. Draco couldn't help but thinking she was pretty when she did it.

"My name is not Pride." She glared at her brother.

"It's my middle name."

Draco snorted. She looked at him.

"Sorry, you're names are just.." Draco trailed off.

"Tacky was the word I used." Envy piped in. Pride-is-my-middle-name rolled her eyes even more.

"It's unfortuneately accurate."

"So what is your name?"

"Tell me yours."

"Your brother just did that to me."

"So? Tell me your full name, Malfoy."

"You have to tell me yours."

"Fine."

"Draco Scorpius Malfoy." Draco colored slightly. Pride-is-my-middle-name looked disappointed, just as her brother had.

"My name is Vainglory Pride Superbia Sin." She didn't blush, but some embarassment seemed to wash over her. She then glared at him.

"It's not that bad." Draco tried to say.

Envy and Vainglory both started laughing.

"What? It is your real name isn't it?" He looked around, as if searching for something to prove her name was a joke.

"No, it's not that." Vainglory said, recovering from her laughter.

"It's just that was the worst reply anyone ever told." Envy laughed out.

"What?"

"Everyone always says it's unique, or pretty, or ancient, or awful. It's not that bad, is pretty unusual." Vainglory started laughing.

"Especially from the Slytherin Prince."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Malfoy I don't know if anyone's mentioned it recently, but you are usually rather rude." Vainglory grinned.

"Obviously the meds are doing something to you."

Draco actually laughed, it was a little peculiar to laugh at something directed at him, but it was funny.

"Can I call you two by you your first names?" Draco looked at them expectantly.

"Sure, most people call me En." Vainglory looked at Draco.

"Can we call you Draco?"

"Yeah,"

"Good, friends call me Glory. It's not a hellaluva lot better than Vainglory, but you know." She sighed, then looked up and grinned.

"Of course you could always call Pride, or better yet Proud." They all laughed.

Madame Pomfrey came in, smiled at the laughter, then put a face of seriousness.

"Good morning, I take it you both feel alright?" She looked at the two bedridden teens.

"I feel fine Madame Pomfrey.", said Draco flexing his still bandaged arm.

"And you, Ms Sin?"

"I'm all right, I can't feel the bones growing anymore though." Glory pointed with her good hand to a hand with the look of a rubber glove. Madame Pomfrey poured out a dose of SkeleGro and handed it to Glory, who downed it without wincing and waited for the water Madame Pomfrey was conjuring. After giving the cup of water to Glory, she turned to Draco.

"Arm up." Draco raised his arm and Madame Pomfrey moved her wand back and forth over it, muttering. She did this for a few minutes before tucking her wand back into apron.

"You're all set Mr Malfoy, you can leave." She flicked her wand and some of his clothes appeared. The curtain shut around him so he could change. He changed and pulled the curtain open. He promptly sat on the end of Glory's bed. Madame Pomfrey raised her eyebrow, but made no comment. She made a small smile as the teens began laugh before returning to her office.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**So? Did I put way too much out there? Were you expecting it? Tell me!!! Review!!**_

_**Thanks! :)**_


	7. Pansy Part 1

_**Like you all didn't see this coming **_

_**Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter...for now ): D**_

_**And a thanks to Magical4Life, because they review :)**_

_***wink wink nudge nudge* to the rest of you**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

They had all eaten lunch in the Hospital Wing, and were joined by a girl who could only be Envy's twin. Generosity had the same stark white hair, starry saphire eyes, and pale, white skin of her brother. She wore Gryffindor robes, Draco noted. He put it to the back of his mind, it really didn't matter while they sat around Glory's bed. Every once and a while Glory would lift her hand and flex it. The bones in it had not quite regrown yet and Madame Pomfrey came around every hour or so to give Glory a variety of potions. She was getting a little soft, Madame Pomfrey thought. A few years ago she would've been completely on edge by the teens consistent laughter, now she only could smile.

Then came the squealing. It was such an awful noise, Madame Pomfrey wanted to put her hands over her ears. The four teens looks up and Draco said, "Somebody murder me."

Pansy Parkinson came into the Hospital Wing squealing like a banshee. She looked around wildy when she saw only one occupied bed, with people around it. It couldn't be Drakie's she thought, she was always his only visitor. She looked harder, but no one else was there. Her jaw dropped when she Draco was one of the people standing around the other bed.

"Drakie!", she squealed as she jumped him.

Draco grunted as he shoved her off his back. Pansy pouted.

"But Drakie!", she whined, then looked around to see who he was visiting. She saw a Hufflepuff girl in the bed, with a rather snotty look on her face in Pansy's opinion. There was a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor sitting around the bed aswell. They were weird, their hair was all white, Pansy decided they were ugly. And the girl in the bed, she was really ugly. And something was really wrong with her arm.

"Drakie, why didn't you tell me you were out of the Hospital Wing?" Her voice was dripping in what she thought was a lusty tone.

"I could of made made you feel so much better." She made a pouty face at Draco. His face was twitching, and Glory was in a silent fit of laughter, covering her mouth with her good hand. Envy and Gen had found themselves in the same predicament. Pansy took no notice, her eyes were set on Draco.

"Hello Pansy.", Draco was rather hoping she would be smited by a random bolt of lightening, but it wasn't happening. Pansy draped her arms around him.

"Drakie, I'd've thought you'd be hanging out with Zabini by now. Why aren't you out of here already?"

Draco muttered something about more intelligent conversation, but Pansy couldn't hear.

"Hm?", she pressed herself against him. He pushed her off more successfully this time. She stayed off this time.

"Pansy, I was just released and hadn't gotten around to leaving." She pouted more.

"It doesn't look like it Drakie. Who are these, people?" Her reluctance in acknowledging them did not go unnoticed. Glory looked rather unhappy with where the conversation was going, but she answered before Draco could.

"I'm the one Draco managed to save from a hundred foot fall, and these are my siblings. I think you know my sister."

Pansy looked at Gen. "No I don't think I know any of you."

"Oh, no, not Gen, you know Humility, I think." Glory watched this settle over Pansy. Pansy made a little gasping noise.

"Oh you're dear Humility's sister, she never mentioned she had any siblings." Pansy was paying much more attention now, surveying the three up and down.

"I don't expect she would." said Glory cheerfully before turning towards Madame Pomfrey's office.

"Madame Pomfrey, I need more pain relieving potion, please!"

_I don't blame her_, thought Madame Pomfrey. That Parkinson girl was awful.

"Right here, dearie." She handed the potion to Glory, who promptly chugged it.

After Madame Pomfrey had left, Pansy spoke.

"So you're all Sin's?"

"Not me, I'm Generosity.", Gen piped in. Pansy did not look amused, though Draco, En and Glory all laughed.

"Right. Well then, Draco, come with me." And Pansy dragged Draco out of the Hospital Wing, leaving the three Sins. Glory waved with her bad arm. When Pansy saw the flopping arm, she let out a shreek and pulled Draco harder.

When they were out in the Hallway, she turned to Draco.

"Listen to me, I got to tell you something about those Sins!"

_**________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**And you all say, "What, how can she cut us off like that?!!" **_

_**haha! i need a little inspiration for the next few chaps, they all involve Pansy and I'm thinking she should get into a fight with someone, but who? Review and tell me! **_


	8. Pansy Part 2

_**Disclaimer: World domination hasn't worked out for for me, so JK Rowling still owns Harry Potter ):(**_

_**__________________________________________________________________________________**_

"Pansy, you can't seriously expect me to believe that."

"But it's true!", she whined.

Pansy had dragged him back to the Slytherin common room, and he'd spent the past twenty minutes giving Pansy more attention than he had for the six years he had known her. He presently felt it was wasted time.

"Pansy, that is such a load of bull."

"It's the truth Drakie!"

"What, and Humility told you I suppose?"

"Well, no." Pansy faltered.

"But I've seen a picture of her family, they're not right Drakie!"

"So why are you friends with Humility?

Pansy seemed to struggle to find an answer.

"Well, it's not all of them, just some of them." She looked at Draco sharply.

"What does it matter to you anyway? Humiliy's on Slytherin, that means she's got good blood. Her sister just must be too stupid to be here."

Draco felt no one was too stupid for Slytherin, Pansy was a testament to that, but he said nothing.

"Anyway, you shouldn't be anywhere near them anyway. They're a nasty bunch, I heard the eldest sister hexed a her mother's boyfriend so bad he spent a year in St Mungo's. They don't like being crossed, Draco." She eyed him, a spark of wisdom that she rarely had in her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means Draco.", she spoke seriously for once, "Don't play around with them. If you play playboy with one of them, you'll get hexed into next year. And you'll remember all of it."

She stared at him intently, as if trying to see if he was absorbing her message.

"Is Humility that bad?"

"Humility's odd. You know Mudblood Granger?" Draco nodded.

"Everyone says she's best in our year, but Humility is as good as her, if not better. It's like everything she does sort of fades. It's like if she came up with a shield charm to protect against the Killing Curse, everyone would use it, marvel at it, but no one would care about her." Pansy breathed in.

"She fades out. She hexed 7th year once, he was in the Hospital Wing for a week, and it was like nobody cared. When we were practicing that Vanishing Charm, she finished first, I saw her, but Mcgonagall passed right over her, said she did good, and just left. She's really clever and she doesn't get credit for it. Ever."

"Your telling me she's as her name implies?" Draco said, nearly rolling his eyes.

"Sort of. She doesn't shout about anything she does, that's true. But sometimes I think she means to. Like I said, she fades." Pansy stopped as someone entered the Common Room. She waved gaily at them.

"Hey Humility!"

The girl turned to look at them, and seeing Pansy she waved back. When she saw Draco her face flushed and she sped up, almost running to the girl's dormitories. Draco stared after her.

"What was that all about?"

"She, like the rest of the female student body, has a crush on you, Drakie, I thought you were smart." Everyone was making fun of his intelligence today.

"Whatever, just don't get mixed in with them Drakie, it's trouble." And with that she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You should get mixed in with me." Draco snorted and pushed her off of him. Pansy pouted ferociously, crossing her arms.

"Drakie!", she whined.

"Sorry Pansy, I think it's about time I found Blaise.", he didn't feel very sorry at all.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**eh, short I know *shrug***_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I have yet to find the rights to Harry Potter on eBay, so I don't own them...yet**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**PS Any ideas on what I should call this chap?**_

_**---------**_

Draco went to Blaise, who had his face in a book, as usual, down by the Quidditch pitch. Blaise looked up and grinned.

"Good to see you mate."

"Yeah right." Draco rolled his eyes and sat next to his friend.

"Too busy with a book to visit your friend in the Hospital Wing?"

"You know it."

"Well, while you were busy wasting time, I learned something." Blaise put on a face of mock-suprise.

"Really? Oh. My, Goodness." Blaise laughed at his own joke and put his book down.

"That girl in Potions name is Humility." Blaise snorted.

"No wonder I couldn't remember her name."

"Yeah, the girl I pulled out of the air was her sister."

Blaise perked up.

"You actually bothered yourself with a conversation?"

"Yeah, to her older brother. Guess his name."

"No idea."

"Envy. And the girl I pulled out of the air is Vainglory. Their whole family has names like that."

Blaise laughed and raised his eyebrow.

"I can't believe you got into a deep conversation about something other than yourself, it's amazing."

"Yeah well, they were pretty interesting."

Blaise held up his hand.

"Wait, this Humility girl has a sister on Hufflepuff?"

"And an older brother in Ravenclaw, and an older sister on Gryffindor." Blaise's eyebrow's raised.

"You had one hell of a conversation. You paid that much attention?"

"I met them."

"You did?"

"Well why the hell did you think I spent my Saturday in the Hospital Wing? They were an interesting bunch."

"You spent the day in the Hospital Wing creating inter-house unity. I can't believe it." Blaise was laughing.

"Eh, I didn't really think of it like that."

"So, Draco," Blaise looked at him seriously. "What happened? At the match, nobody knows exactly what happened. The most I've gotten is what I saw. The chick falling, you catching her, and that Bludger bloody attacking you."

"The Bludger was attacking?"

"Yeah, mate, it bloody was trying to break down the doors after they shut behind you."

Draco thought, the Match flooded back into his mind.

"I crashed into Smith, he took the bat from her, and he was yelling at me. Then he stopped and I heard this crunching noise, and felt something on the back of my head. I turned around and her arm was completely busted. Then the Bludger knocked her off her broom. She fell, and I caught her, I got to the ground and the Bludger came around again, hit her, came around hit me, and I got to the Hospital Wing and passed out. I hadn't thought the Bludger was attacking though. She was bleeding a little too much for me to care about much else." He stopped, thinking.

"It was awful."

"It looked awful, mate. After you got in and the doors shut, the Bludger attacked the door, literally wouldn't stop. It took both teams and a couple of teachers to get it into a box, and when it was getting carried by the Hospital WIng, it flung itself at the door, put up a fight when they tried to pull it off the door in. That was the scariest part. Mcgonagall told us all to go get changed and go back to our business." Blaise pointed to himself.

"They asked us all if we knew why the Bludger acted like that, but nobody knew. Snape and Sprout were all over Smith. Wanted to know why he took the bat from her, because if she'd had it she would've just blocked the Bludger. They gave him a week of detentions each." They both smirked at this.

"Do you know why the Bludger was after you?"

"No, and who says somebody didn't want to kill the Sin girl?"

"Hm? What?"

"I said who says that it was after me?"

"No, what did you say her name was?"

"Sin, why?"

"You really don't pay attention do you?"

"No, it's why I have you."

"So you don't know anything about the Sins?"

"Just what Pansy told me."

"You listened to Pansy?" Blaise asked, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Just for little bit."

"So, what'd she tell you?"

"That the Sins were nasty and some of them are only half human." Blaise looked surprised.

"Pansy actually got something right, for once."

"So it's true?"

"Well, I don't know about the whole half human business, that might just be a nasty rumor, there are so many these days. Their family is known for being nasty though. Did Pansy tell you what happened to their mom's boyfriend?"

"She said something about the eldest sister hexing him pretty bad, yeah."

Blaise let out a laugh that sounded more like a bark.

"He was a lot worse than that. He was cheating on their mother with some young chick and when the family found out they were furious. When their mum died he'd still been with her, but she hadn't left him anything. So naturally he was mad, and he said he was happy to get rid of the old hag. The kids flipped, I don't know how many kids there are, but they went after him. The eldest sister didn't just hex him, she cursed him. Apparently during the fight he sent some kind of crazy cursed antique at one of the younger kids, and she couldn't handle it. The eldest sister used some kind of crazy curse on the guy, and I don't know what it did to him, but a year later after he'd been 'fixed' he still had problems with feathers, he couldn't handle seeing any kind of birdcage, and is afraid of cats."

"That's messed up."

"Yeah it is, the sister got a reduced sentence in Azkaban, they figured, between grief, and the man's threatening actions, she was just trying to protect her family. I think she only got 6 months."

"So why have I never heard this before?"

"It happened the summer before second year, it was very hush hush."

"And you think that the girl who did that, is these kids older sister?" Draco guessed.

"Maybe, I don't know. It doesn't really matter. It was just big news in pureblood houses. A bunch of illegit kids attacking someone. Not many other people cared. Potter was bigger news at that point." Blaise was silent.

"Pansy's probably right that you should stay away from them. I'd hate to see you in St Mungo's cause you fucked up."

"What does that mean?"

"You are a bit of a womanizer mate." Draco groaned.

"So now everyone is afraid I'm going to get my balls hexed off for messing around? The last few years didn't count? Jeez, no one was paying attention when that chick on Ravenclaw set a burning hex on my balls. I don't think anything is topping that in response to my promiscous ways."

Blaise starting laughing.

"I'd nearly forgotten that. Thanks for the memories."

"So really, is anything worse than that?"

"Not really."

"I rest my case."

"Case for what?"

"I don't know, that if hypothetically, I dated one of them, and terminated the relatonship on less than friendly terms, I could totally handle whatever they threw at me."

Blaise rolled his eyes at his friends thickness.

"Don't do that, but sure I suppose you could."

Draco grinned.

"It's dinner, let's go.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Review! This has test of your broadcasting systems. not really :)**_


	10. Lemons!

_**Disclaimer: I have no funny disclaimer, I figured by now I would own Harry Potter...(I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER) :(**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

Draco spent most of Sunday in the Room of Hidden Things. He was trying to get the bloody Vanishing Cabinet to work. He kicked it in frustration. Life had handed him a basket of lemons, and all he wanted to do was squeeze lemon juice into the Dark Lord's awful, snake like eyes.

His Mark was dark, the same way it had been since the day he'd gotten it. He rather hoped it would dim, or completely vanish. Who the hell wanted skull with a snake in it on their arm? He hadn't. He'd been _chosen_. He'd been _selected._ He didn't care. He hadn't wanted to be a Death Eater. He didn't want to kill Dumbledore. He didn't understand why the Dark Lord didn't just wait a few years for Dumbledore to kick the bucket, he was _old._ And that hand of his didn't look good, it was all blackened and shriveled, he was obviously not up in his health. Why did he need to be killed? _Why do I have to kill him?_ If the Dark Lord was so powerful, why didn't he kill Dumbledore? If Dumbledore was so important to have dead, why didn't the Dark Lord get off his high horse and do it himself? Why have a 16 year old do it? Draco kicked the cabinet again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Monday Draco paid attention in his classes for once. Anything on how to fix a bloody Vanishing Cabinet to work? Or kill the famous Albus Dumbledore? Anything? No takers? All right then, be like that. His mood didn't improve when he got to Potions. Sluggy was having them pair up. Draco had what he felt was sudden inspiration. He crossed the room and sat next to Humility, who promptly turned red, and tried to get up and leave. He grabbed her robes and put her back in her seat.

"No, don't.", was all she could get out before Slughorn started to speak.

"Now that you all have partners, today we are making a truth potion. It won't be a very strong one. It is complex though. At the end of class you will testing them on your partners. The effects will wear off by the end of the day." There was muttering at this. No one was particularly excited at the prospect of telling the truth for the rest of the day. Humility was blushing furiously, and was doing her best to look everywhere but Draco. He thought this was rather funny.

"Alright you have an hour, the instructions are on pages 342 through 345. Get to work!" And with that Slughorn sat down at his desk to watch the progress of his students.

"So what's first?", Draco asked casually. Humility pointed to the board.

"I'll do one and two, you set up the cauldron.", her voice was a little high pitched, Draco thought. But she's incredibly nervous, he thought smugly.

The next forty minutes were uneventful, with Humility occasionally directing him.

"Humility?"

"Hm?"

"The roots go in after they've been boiled, or else the potion won't work." Humility's face, which had almost turned back to a normal color, flushed. He couldn't believe it, she was trying to sabotage the potion. He watched her carefully for the next five minutes. When their potion was done, he sat back and unabashedly stared at Humility. After about thirty seconds of this, Humility noticed, she blushed even more. It was kind of cute, Draco thought. She looked just like Glory. Same pale face, even if it was blushing, same pale pink lips, same eyes. Her eyes, he noticed, were still determined to look anywhere except him.

"You should all be done now!" Slughorn called the class to order.

"Now, if your potion is clear, and smells like lilac, raise your hands." About half the class, including Draco and Humility raised their hands.

"Alright then, well done." Glasses appeared in front of them.

"Bottoms up!" Slowly, everyone who had a glass took a small amount of potion and drank.

"What are your full names?" To Draco's surprise he said his full name. Humility and everyone else who taken some also said their name.

"Alright, let's try it one at a time." Slughorn began calling people one by one, checking his list of names.

"Mr. Malfoy, what is your full name?"

"Draco Scorpius Malfoy." There were sniggers behind him. He turned and glared. Slughorn ignored it.

"Ms Sin, what is your full name?"

"Humilty Sin."

"Hm, alright then." Slughorn moved on.

"Is that your full name?" Draco whispered, now wondering if he hadn't just answered Slughorn's question thinking he was under the influence of a truth potion.

"Yes." She blushed more.

"How do I know you're not lying? That you didn't mess with the potion, and say it was fine." Draco looked inquiringly at her.

"You know because our potion meets the physical description that the book describes." Humility didn't look happy with the fact she was answering, she kept desperately trying to keep her eyes off Draco.

"Ask me something then. I really want to know if I'm under the influence of a truth potion." Humility eyed him nervously, as if unsure of what to do next.

"What's your favorite color?", she asked timidly.

"Dark brown, the same shade as your hair." Draco's mouth dropped open, where in the name of love had that come from? He didn't even know that was his favorite color! He'd been thinking green, or silver. Not the color of her hair.

"I wasn't expecting that answer.", he said truthfully. Her eyes were opened wide.

"Oh.", was all she could get out.

"Well, what's yout favorite color?", Draco asked, trying to draw attention away from his answer. Humility covered her mouth to stifle her answer.

"What?" She repeated her answer into her hand.

"Well, since you obviously don't want to tell me, let's move on. What's your favorite animal?" Humility uncovered her mouth.

"Snake."

"I could've guessed. Who's your favorite teacher?

"Flitwick."

"Alright, who's your least favorite?"

"Snape." Draco chuckled.

"Why?"

"Because he's an evil, nasty, prejudist, greasy-haired bastard." Draco barely managed to turn his laugh into a cough.

"You pay attention to his hair?"

"Yes, it's some of the worst hair I've ever seen, it's so disgusting."

"What's your favorite class?"

"Transfiguration."

"What's your favorite color?" He asked quickly, and Humility answered before she could cover her mouth.

"Your eyes." Humility buried her face in her hands, cursing her mouth over and over again.

Draco pulled her hands away, but before he could say anything, the bell rang, and Humility got up and ran out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco walked through the halls in silence. He hadn't seen Humility since Potions. No one else had noticed her running out of the dungeons, not that Draco didn't expect it. He actually felt bad about it, more importantly he was nervous. All the warnings from Pansy and Blaise were flooding his head. He'd honestly thought talking to Humility was a smart idea. Pansy's description of Humility's fade had made him think she'd be perfect. If she helped him fix the Vanishing Cabinet, he thought, then no one would remember her part, they would just remember how _he_ had been the one to set Death Eaters on the castle. He'd be hated, he'd've completed his mission, and nobody else would suffer for his actions.

Great plan.

Not.

Now Humility wouldn't come anywhere near him, unless, he thought rather nervously, she hexed him. Or her sisters did. Or her brother did. He was regretting his actions.

Why couldn't he just think, before he did something stupid? Why, why, why?!?!? Now he had to watch his back for the Sin siblings, and try and kill Dumbledore, and fix that bloody Vanishing Cabinet. He was such an idiot. He still needed help with the Vanishing Cabinet, and he was sure that the only one smart enough to help fix it, and not get in trouble for it, was Humility. Of course it was just his luck that he had to be a prat and not let the stupid favorite color question go. He was such an arse sometimes, he amazed himself.

Draco continued stormily down the hallway towards the Slytherin Common Room, until he heard a painfully familiar voice call to him in the hallway.

"What did you do?", it shrieked at him. A book nearly hit his head.

Yes, life was definitely a basket of lemons for Draco.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**haha! i know at least half of you were thinking of something completely not innocent when you saw the title for this chapter, );P Review please!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer? Why do I need a disclaimer? Is it because I don't own Harry Potter? Oh, really? Well then, I guess I'll just say it. I don't own Harry Potter :(**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Draco winced as Pansy came at him. She was still shrieking.

"Draco-fucking-Malfoy, what did you do?!?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?!", he yelled, managing to control the truth potions effects a bit. Pansy reached up and grabbed his ear, yanking his head down towards her face.

"You're gonna tell me what you did to her, right now, or so help me I will make sure there are some very obsene Christmas decorations this year.", she hissed in his ear. She yanked him into an empty classroom, locking the door behind them before she let go of his ear. She folded her arms. That meant he was in deep shit.

"Which her?" Draco asked innocently, still trying to manage the truth potion. It was hard.

"You know very well what I'm talking about! Humility is in the dormitory, on her bed, completely beside herself! What did you do?!". Draco at this point knew he was seriously in trouble, Pansy usually got pouty when stuff came up about other girls. She was angry right now though, which meant he underestimated the problems he thought were coming to him. It wasn't the girl's bloody family he had to worry about, it was Pansy. Why didn't any warnings come out about her? She bloody looked ready to kill.

"I asked her a couple questions.", he was still trying to keep the truth potion under control. Damn Slughorn.

"What questions, and when?"

"Her favorite color, animal, teacher, and her least favorite teacher. It was during Potions.", Draco was hoping Pansy would leave it at that, he thought his answers were coming out innocently enough.

"What upset her?" Draco mentally swore.

"When I found out her favorite color.

"And why did it upset her?" Pansy was tapping her foot, she knew he was winding around answers.

"Because we were testing a truth potion, and I tricked her into telling me what her favorite color was, even though she covered her mouth when I first asked because she didn't want to tell me.", Draco blurted out. He was going to hex Slughorn, he thought angrily.

"Why didn't she want to tell you?" Pansy looked ready to hex him.

"Because her favorite color is my eyes!", Draco now knew he was going to hex Slughorn, Pansy looked furious.  
"You arse! She didn't want to tell you something, so you tricked it out of her! She had a crush on you Draco. Bloody use your head! She's never leaving the girls dormitories if she can help it, Draco, she's so embarassed. You and your big, fat head didn't think about that. What are you going to do?!"

"What the hell am I supposed to do?!"

"Apologize, goddamn you!"

"What for?!"

"For being the biggest arse ever to live! That's what you should apologize for!", Pansy was looking angrier by the second.

"She's never going to let me near her. When she liked me, she didn't want me near her. How do I apologize to someone who won't let me near them? How do you propose I do that, Pansy?"

"Use your big, fat head Draco. If you don't apologize to her within the next week, I will tell her family, who you have so kindly made aware of." Draco mentally swore, again, this time in french.

"I will tell Professor Snape, and I will personally make sure that you can attend the funeral for any hope you had of making Malfoy babies. Do you hear me? By Saturday, you better apologize."

With that, Pansy kicked Draco in the shins and left the room, glaring angrily at Draco over her shoulder.

Great, Draco couldn't help feeling angry. He kicked the desk next to him. The leg broke. He repaired it quickly and breathed in. He needed to think clearly. If he was stuck in St Mungo's, he couldn't kill Dumbledore. Not that he thought he could anyway. The whole situation was hopeless. Draco whipped around and punched the wall. He felt the bones in his hand break. He was dizzy from the pain, but it drowned everything else out. He put his wand down, pulling each of the fingers in his broken hand, and laying his hand flat, so the bones alligned properly. He muttered the healing spell, moving his wand over his hand. He blacked out a bit as the broken bones came together and mended, the healing hurt as much as the breaking. He flexed his hand, breathing in deeply. He'd apologize to Humility, the next time he saw her, if he could. Draco knew he needed help, if it could come from her, then he'd use it. Screw the consequences, if he got hurt, well, it couldn't be any worse than the branding on his arm. As long as it was all his fault, and no one else was responsible for the death of Albus Dumbledore and Death Eaters coming into the castle. He'd apologize this week, and if he made no progress by the end of the month, he'd ask for her help. If it came to that, he wouldn't tell her what she was doing. He hoped he could manage by himself.

_**___________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Reviews, they are a beautiful thing. Go write some beauty.**_


	12. Potatoes

_**I don't own Harry Potter. :( Yes, it makes me sad.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Draco entered the Slytherin Common Room and headed to the Boys' Dormitories. He shared with Blaise and Theo Nott. They'd managed to get rid of Crabbe and Goyle by 2nd year, and without the two thugs cracking their knuckles, it was pretty quiet. They were a bunch of hotheads, with booksmarts, so things could get a little heated, but it was still quiet.

Theo was the only one in the dorm. He was already working on his homework.

"Dork." Theo looked up.

"But not failing." They both grinned. Theo's tan face tilted up at Draco. His hair was a light brown, his eyes a piercing indigo. He blew up at his hair which was falling lightly into his eyes.

"So what's up? Pansy looks like she's gonna shoot the sheriff." Theo's eyebrow raised.

"What's a sheriff?" Theo rolled his eyes. Draco inwardly cursed the truth potion, it was doing him a number to keep sidewinding the truth.

"An interesting read. Now, tell me what you did to peeve Pansy."

"I upset one of her friends." Draco said curtly.

"You suck at 20 questions. What'd you do this time? Everyone down in the Common Room wants to know."

"They don't seem like it."

"Would you walk up to Pansy when she looked pissed as hell?"

"No."

"Well that answers that. Did you womanize another poor victim?"

"A little, not really. Well, not intentionally." Theo snorted.

"Not intentionally, that's rich."

"Hey, it wasn't like that!"

"So what was it like?"

"I just got her to say something she didn't want to say."

"Which was? Jeez, Drake, normally I can't get you to shut up."

"She had a crush on me and I got her to tell me her favorite color is my eyes, and it embarassed her. A lot apparently. And now Pansy is threatening me. She's gonna make my life a living hell if I don't apologize."

"That sucks man, who'd you pick on?"

"Humility Sin." Theo whistled.

"You know about them?"

"Yes," Draco said angrily,"And so far the only problem I've had with them is Pansy threatening to cut my balls off."

"She's really that pissed?"

"Yes! I don't know how I'm going to apologize when Humility wouldn't let me near her with a ten foot pole, before I upset her. What the hell am I going to do now?"

"Do something creative."

"Like what? Anything I can think of involves her being within ten feet of me."

"Anything _you_ can think of." Theo grinned widely.

"If you really want to apologize, I have an idea."

And Draco listened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At dinner on Friday Draco kept his head down. Theo was looking for Humility, with the help of Blaise. Theo gave the thumbs up to Draco, who looked up to see Humility walk in with Glory. Humility looked around warily, then left her sister to sit at the Slytherin table. She sat next to Pansy, and satisfied that Draco was nowhere in sight, began to eat. Draco hadn't eaten in the Great Hall since Monday, but she still looked. Obviously her guard was down, because she didn't see him. Ten minutes passed. Blaise waved Pansy over to him, and Humility sat alone. Draco made his move.

Aiming his wand carefully at Humility's plate, he caused the food to swirl and write out words

_Please talk to me _was written in potatoes and peas. Humility looked at her food in shock. She looked around, trying to see the source of the spell. She couldn't see anyone doing anything suspect, and she mashed the message with her fork. Draco aimed his wand again.

_I'm sorry I embarassed you. _Humility looked up wildly at this. Draco knew she knew it was him.

He aimed his wand once more.

_Forgive me please? _He stood up. Humility stared at the potatoes, then found Draco standing. He raised his arms and gave her a pleading look. Humility stared at him. She put the tip of her wand on her neck, and stared directly at him.

_"Yes."_ filled his head. He shivered. It was her voice in his head. He made the potatoes swirl again.

_Want to talk? _Humility looked at her plate. She made eyecontact with him again, her wand on her throat.

_"Yes." _He shivered involuntarily again. He added to the message.

_Common Room at 8? _Humility looked at her plate, nodded her head quickly, and mashed it. Her plate had been drawing the attention of first years. Draco saw her tell them off, and sat in his seat. Theo and Blaise sauntered over.

"It work?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, thanks mate." He high fived Theo, who then held his hand out to Blaise.

"Pay up, mate"

"Yeah, yeah, alright it worked." Blaise handed Theo a Galleon.

"You know it." Theo looked smugly at Blaise.

"I'm meeting her in the Common Room at eight." Theo and Blaise's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Good luck mate, if you mess up again, I doubt Pansy will give you any time to explain yourself." Blaise said. Theo looked at Draco.

"Why do you want to talk to her?"

"I don't know, just for the hell of it. If she's anything like her sister, once she loosens up, it'll probably be worth it." Theo looked pointedly at Draco.

"Banging sisters, is not smart." Blaise snorted.

"I didn't bang her sister!" Draco exclaimed. Theo raised his eyebrow, Blaise intervened.

"When he was in the Hospital Wing, he managed inter-house unity. And had an actual conversation." Theo looked insultingly surprised.

"You did?"

"Stop looking like your in shock and I'll tell you about it." Theo frowned.

"Better?"

"Oh, just shut it." Blaise roared with laughter, and he and Theo sat down with Draco to eat.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Write a review, or I'll yell at you through your potatoes! :)**_


	13. 8pm

_**I don't own Harry Potter, because JK Rowling wrote it, because she is a wonderful person. Moving on.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Draco wandered down to the Common Room at eight. He was a little nervous truth be told. He really hoped he didn't do anything stupid this time around. Humility was already in the Common Room, curled up in chair, reading. Her hair was swept up in a messy ponytail. Her concentration on her reading material was cute, Draco couldn't help but notice the way her eyes looked hungry for the text. Must be a new book.

"Hey." Humility looked up at him, blushing a little.

"Hi."

"So..." He plopped down in the chair next to her.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, it was your idea." She looked at him, shutting her book.

"I didn't think it out that far."

"Obviously." Draco shrugged.

"Why were you so upset?"

"Why do you think?" Humility watched him warily.

"Well really, I've had a lot worse things said to me than that my eyes are your favorite color. It's one of the nicest things I've heard about me. I don't think you should be embarassed." He shrugged again.

"I'm not you though."

"So?"

"So not everyone's the same, god, you're worse than the Weasley boy."

"I am not like Weasel." Draco said indignantly.

"You are in more ways than one."

"Like what?"

"You have the apparent, and I quote, 'emotional range of a teaspoon'."

"Which means?"

"I was embarassed and you don't get why."

Humility looked at him, exasperated. Draco looked at her quizzically.

"Do you think you might be embarassed if you said something like that, to someone you had a crush on?"

"I don't have crushes."

"Says the Slytherin Sex God."

"What?"

"You must know what they call you."

"No, that was a new one."

"They've been calling you that since last year?"

"Who? I haven't heard this before."

"Everyone. You really don't pay attention, do you?"

"Well, I've noticed everyone calling me unobservant." He ticked names off on his fingers.

"Pansy, Blaise, En, Gen, and Glory all had their go at me, about how I don't notice anything. It was really annoying."

"You know my brother and sisters?"

"Yeah, I pulled your sister out of fall, so I know her, and Envy and Gen showed up to chat at the Hospital Wing." He paused.

"Why weren't you there?" at this Humility blushed.

"I didn't think I'd be much use to my sister if I couldn't form a complete sentence, You were in there remember?"

"Oh." Humility laughed.

"Glory's right, you're funny."

"She said I was funny?"

"Yeah, when she got out she told me all about it. She said it was odd, 'cause you're normally an ass to no one in particular."

"Hm?"

"You're rude to everyone, or didn't you notice?"

"I know I'm rude. I don't know why everyone thinks I don't." Humility laughed. She was as easy to talk to as her brother and sisters.

They talked for an hour before Humility announced she was going to bed, and left for the girls dormitories. Draco sat in thought. She'd been nice about the whole embarassment thing, calmly stating she'd gotten over it. When she'd said it, he noticed she seemed to implie she'd gotten over other things aswell, like him. It didn't bug him, he didn't need her to be in love with him, he just needed her to like him enough to help him. Hopefully with few questions. Draco looked at the clock,, it was almost nine thirty, any mischief in the boys' dormitories would well under way, since it was Friday. He headed up the stairs to join them.  
_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Review, review, review :)**_


	14. Dare!

_**I don't own Harry Potter, in any way shape or form.**_

_**Oh, and a big round of applause, this story has more than 10 reviews :D**_

_**Yes, I please easily :) and a big thank you to Leanora and Magical4Life, you guys rock!**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Draco reached the Boys' Dormitory and was greeted with loud shouts.

"Hey, Drake finally decided to grace us with his presence!"

"You're just in time too."

"Let's get going then!"

Draco looked around. Everyone had changed into their night clothes and was sitting in a big circle. Blaise and Theo waved for him to come over. Draco pointed his wand at his trunk and performed a Switching spell. His now stood in a white t shirt and green boxers. Pretty much what everyone else was wearing. He sat in between Blaise and Theo.

"Alright, what are we playing?", he rubbed his hands together and grinned. A seventh year tossed an empty butterbeer bottle into the middle of the circle.

"Dare." Everyone in the circle grinned evilly. The seventh year who'd thrown the bottle in the circle stated the rules.

"All right the bottles got a spinning charm on it, tap it and it'll spin, we go clockwise around the circle starting with youngest. You opt out of a dare, we get to throw you in the lake. All dares take place within Slytherin dorms' and the Common Room. And none of that 'by the end of the week' nonsense, if you're going to dare someone to color their hair purple, make them do it now, not later.", the boy paused, "Try to keep humane, you know, no fingers in the fire and what not. You ought to have more imagination than that anyway. You're Slytherins." A case of butterbeers were passed around, and the youngest Slytherin, a mousy haired 5th year tapped the bottle. It spun around and landed on Crabbe. The boy looked apprehensive at making Crabbe do something.

"Sing "A Cauldron Full of Hot Srong Love", the boy watched Crabbe to see what he would do. Slowly Crabbe began singing. Everyone in the room roared with laughter until he was done. He finished hastily, on a high note. The laughter died down and the next boy tapped the bottle. The seventh year boy had to color his hair pink, the next had to streak the Common Room, much to the embarassment of a few uninvited 4th year boys. Draco had to do his best impression of Pansy, with much laughter from the other boys. Blaise had to stick himself to the ceiling for a minute, and Theo had to ask out a first year girl who was sitting in the Common Room reading.

Draco tapped the bottle, it landed on Blaise.

"Tell us the last girl you slept with."

"Not including your mother?" Theo sniggered, Draco glared at him.

"Daphne Greegrass." There were catcalls and whistles, Blaise glared

Blaise tapped the bottle, and it landed on Theo, his face twitched slightly, he knew Blaise would pay him back for the comment.

"Go into the Girls' Dormitories' and ask out the first girl you see to Hogsmeade. No magic." Blaise smirked.

"I had no idea everyone was so concerned about my love life, it seems you all want me to get a date pretty badly." He turned and walked out of the dorm, the rest of the circle followed, standing at the top of the stairs to watch Theo try and get to the Girls' Dorm. He stood at the bottom of the staircase leading to the Girls' Dorm, and called to them.

"You know this castle isn't going to let me in without a fight, right?"

"Yup, we know, now move it, or we'll put you in the lake!" Blaise looked positively gleeful as Theo tried to ascend the staircase. He got about four steps up before the stairs formed together into a slide. He hit his knees as he slid back down. He turned to glare at the boys standing at the entrance to Boys' Dorm and hopped onto the slide, grabbing the railing he pulled himself up. The railing made itself insubstantial, and Theo's hands slid through it. Theo swore. He slapped his hands on the sliding to keep from sliding back down. He started slowly crawling up. His hands were four feet from the entrance when he suddenly started scrambling for the entrance, but he didn't make it. The slide disappeared beneath him. His fall was softened by a chair that slid to stop his fall, he bounced off it onto the floor. Rubbing his knees Theo glared.

"Drake, get the hell down hear and help me up!" The entrance to the Girls' Dorm was a good twelve feet up.

"You could always get thrown in the lake!", Blaise called hopefully.

"No way!" Theo pulled a solid looking chair underneath the entrance, and Draco came down the stairs and climbed onto the chair. Theo climbed onto him, with answering catcalls, and then onto Draco's shoulders. Draco was slight but muscular from Quidditch, and Theo was lighter than he. Draco grabbed Theo's feet.

"One, two, three!" Draco pushed Theo, who kept his legs ramrod straight. The boost got Theo's upperhalf into the entrance, and the rest of him scrambled in. Draco hopped off the chair and stared at the entrance. Five minutes passed. The boys waited in silence.

Theo came to the entrance with Humilty in tow. Humility waved at the boys standing around, then Theo called to Blaise.

"By girl, I assumed you meant human, this is my date for Hogsmeade." Humility grinned. She pointed her wand at the floor, Theo jumped out of the entrance dropping the first eight feet at an alarming rate and then slowed to gentle speed as Humility's Cushioning Charm took effect. He hit the floor softly and turned to look up at Humility.

"See you tomorrow!"

"Good night!" She grinned again and moved back into the Girls' Dorm.

"What did you mean human?" Blaise asked, confused.

"They're playing dare, without the bottle. She dared them all to eat Animal Candy. It's a flock of birds, frogs, and gerbils in there. It's the funniest thing I've ever seen. She was just sitting up there grinning. And I think Pansy was this parrot, it whined just like her." Theo grinned evilly.

"I'm so going to hold it against her."

All the boys started laughing and impersonating parrot Pansy. They went back up to the dorm laughing.

Dare got boring soon after, seeing as no one could top Theo's performance getting into the girls' dorm. As it closed in on two o'clock in the morning the boys started heading to bed. As they started leaving all called to Theo.

"Go get some beauty sleep lover boy!"

"You don't wanna be tired for your date tomorrow, Theo."

"Yeah, Theo!"

Theo just grinned at them all, he was probably still thinking of Pansy the parrot, Draco thought. Theo, Blaise, and Draco all went to bed at quarter past two.

"Well, that was fun.", said Theo.

"Ah, shut it lover boy.", grumbled Blaise. And they drifted off to sleep.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Review, please! :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I'm not JK Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**The updates might be slow for September, if they do slow down, they will pick up in October. I have a crazy sched *shrugs* oh well, I hope you like this chap! **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Draco woke up at nine the next morning, Theo was beating him with a pillow.

"Wake up!" Draco moaned.

"Why the hell should I get up, you're the one with a date."

"I don't care, Blaise is off snogging and I need your opinion." Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Why come to me?"

"Because I know you're mother raised you. Now help me pick something out."

"Girl."

"Don't blame me that your mom brought you up to match your underwear and your socks." Draco threw his pillow at Theo, and tried to cover his head with his blankets. Theo yanked them off.

"Come on mate, please?", Theo looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Alright." Damn his cuteness. Draco stretched and lifted himself off his bed. He walked over to Theo's drawers.

"You wanna dress like a wizard, or casual?"

"I am not going to walk around when it's freezing in anything less than jeans." Casual it is then, Draco thought. He glanced out the false window, it was enchanted to show the weather outside, since the Slytherin Dorms were under the lake. The window was covered in frost, and from the looks of it so was everything else outside. Pretty chilly even for mid-October.

Draco picked out a pair of light jeans, a white long-sleeved t-shirt, and dark green sweater and threw them to Theo. Draco tossed him a Slytherin scarf and black cloak aswell.

"Thanks mate." Theo said as he pulled his sweater over his head.

"No problem, you don't need me to fix your hair do you? Or paint your nails?", the two boys rolled their eyes simultaneously. Theo put the scarf around his neck, and grabbed the cloak.

"See you later, Drake?"

"Maybe." Draco rather didn't like the idea of going to Hogsmeade. One of his back up plans relied on Hogsmeade and he really didn't want to be tempted to put it to action.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

After Theo left Draco went to the Room of Requirement, staring at the Vanishing Cabinet. He stood staring for a few minutes, and decided his heart wasn't in it today. He left, smiling slightly at the prospect of Hogsmeade. He'd stay away from the Three Broomsticks though, or at least try not to go in.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_**This chap was really a lousy piece of filler, sorry. (:( I just needed to put it out there that updates will be slower than the norm, because of school. (Today was my first day of high school, and you know the legacy of my middle school carried to high school and the fire alarm was pulled during the pep rally. We all just stood outside and waved when the firemen showed up, and we're thinking "Those firemen probably recognize us by now" I'm barely kidding.) I promise to write a good long chap for you guys because of the wait, and because of this loust bit of filler. I suppose I could've just written an author's not and skipped the filler, but whenever I read one of those I feel jipped, so I figured it was better than nothing. *shrugs***_

_**'Till then**_

_**~doulike14**_


	16. Cantus Orb

_**So. I lied 8'(. But I hope the delay can be forgiven. **_

_**Back to bases, JKR owns Harry Potter, I love reviews, and life goes on. :)**_

It was nearly noon by the time Draco wandered down to the village, passing through Honeydukes briefly to buy a bag of sweets and then moving on. He walked up and down the streets looking in shop windows, waving in to Theo, who was in one of the bookstores with Humility. Nerds. Draco couldn't help but smile a little. He thought he saw Blaise, and maybe Envy, but he didn't really pay attention. He worked his way steadily towards the Shrieking Shack, reveling in the noise around him, happy chatter. As he got closer to the shack's gate, the noise became less and less. When he stood, gazing through the makeshift fence at the shack, the only noise left was the crackling of the leaves. He stepped inside the border, breathing deeply. It was silly that after all he had been through, what he was going through, he was still a bit unnerved by the supposedly haunted house. He sat facing the shack and tuned out the world.

He was startled back into existence by the crunching of approaching footsteps. He turned to see Glory walking towards him, she waved.

"Whattup Malfoy?"

"Not much Sin, but I thought we were on a first name basis?" She laughed and said, "I guess you're right." She swung around the post of the gate and sat next to him, placing her bag on her crossed legs. She was wearing jeans, red sneakers and a big, brown hoodie, her hair semi-clipped back from her face. She looked amused.

"You set up my sister with Theo?"

"I was an accomplice, maybe." He grinned.

"I saw them in a book shop on my way here, nerds in love." Glory stuck out her tongue.

"I was in there too. And nerds in love they may be, I've never heard two kids so excited over Arithmancy." She pulled a glassy looking ball out of her bag, tossing it back and forth between her hands. Daco looked at it curiously.

"What's that?"

"I was hoping you'd ask. It plays music, any music." She tapped it and an unfamiliar tune began playing.

"Muggle music?"

"Mhmm. I love Augustana. Well, I love pretty much everything, but psh."

"How does it work?"

"You touch it and whatever song you're thinking of comes on. The more you use it the more it'll play on it's own. Cantus orbs are seriously amazing."

Draco touched the orb, finding it to be somewhat flexible, and the Beatles started singing about Lucy.

"Like I said, never took you to be one hanging around muggles." She smirk-smiled at him the way she had at the field, not meanly, just in an isn't-it-funny kind of way.

"Well what about you missy. I watch them, yeah. But I don't throw dead Bludgers around and fall on my arse like some odd witches." They stuck their tongues out at eachother.

"I like track and field, so sue me, creeper."

"Explain so I don't have to be such a creeper next time." Still making squinty faces at each other, Glory started talking about the Muggle sport. And once again Draco found himself listening.

_**Reviews please? 8( I will beg shamelessly.**_

_**Oh, I do not mean to infringe on the Beatles or Augustana 3**_

-magic ball projects music-


End file.
